1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device, and, more particularly, to a display device with an extended area to allow a user to view images.
2. Discussion of the Background
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one type of flat panel display used for displaying images in various devices, such as televisions, monitors, laptops, personal computers (PCs), cellular phones, etc. LCDs operate at a low voltage, consume low power, and may be miniaturized and lightened. It is noted, however, that light provided by a backlight assembly in a typical LCD will usually pass through a liquid crystal layer and a color filter to enable images to be displayed using the light passing through the liquid crystal layer and the color filter. As such, a viewing angle may be more limited than would be in a spontaneous emission display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.